Special EDucation Part 4
AburameLucien: -Lucien was sitting in the classroom once more, waiting to see if he had another lesson to teach this evening. So far it seemed that Silver was his only potential student but in time he would see if the boy would pass. So far he was doing well but the finals would tell it all. Sighing to himself he continued to just stair off into nothing.- Silverwind01: -Silver walks woo hooo so what’s todays lesson he walks over to his desk and sits down waiting for an answer with a big smile AburameLucien: "So today we are going to learn how to Rope Escape as well as Begin learning about Genjutsu. Starting with Rope Escape, A basic technique taught at the Academy. It allows a ninja to free themselves if they have been tied up. There are no hand signs as well as there is no real way to explain how to make this happen... Lucien would vanish from the desk and within seconds he would have Silver tied up on the floor of the classroom..- "This is something you will need to figure out how to get out of...." he would laugh some as he would watch the boy carefully Silverwind01: -Silver moved around hey no fair '' starts to roll around ok he then concentrated puff he appeared on the other side o the room but still tied up ''dam it '' ok one more time puff silver appered behind the board '' did it the rope still where u just was woho big smile '' one step closer and one step to being a ninja AburameLucien: -Lucien would laugh some as he would look at Silver- "It’s a useful technique but nothing we need to really focus on... it is all going to be about Genjutsu.. So let’s talk about Genjutsu and what it is. Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin Release." -Lucien would pause for a moment as he would Look directly at Silver attempting to take hold of his chakra. Lucien wasn't going to harm the boy but simply show him what Genjutsu was. He would make the room appear as if the walls were a bright blue color instead of a black, Lucien would walk around silver as he would explain. "This is only an example, in the world of Genjutsu I am projecting my mind to yours to give you false images. While you think you are seeing this, you are not. Your body is still and I am looking right at it as we speak. I could take a kunai and slit your throat... or in some cases... I could make this room fill with water and make you feel like you are drowning..." Lucien would stop as he would release Silver from the Genjutsu. "It takes great chakra control to do genjutsu but I am also going to show you how to escape from it if someone was to cast you into one.- Silverwind01: -Silver looked around amaze by what was happing he read about genjutsu and was told but never really seen it as his sensei told him about escaoping silver said''oh dont u release it by disturbing the flow of chakra in your body i do so belive'' as silver said this and wondering if he was correct with this after reading so much info on all kinds of jutsu AburameLucien: "That is correct... So I want you to do that..." -Lucien would again look at the boy as he aimed to take hold of his chakra. This time Lucien would make the lights go out and Lucien would come out from the darkness holding a large axe. "Your head is mine..." -he would inch his way towards him seeing if he could stop the Genjutsu.- Silverwind01: -Silver at first smiled'' catch me if u can'' he ran at first thinking he could out run him with speed but course could not sense he was in a genjustsu so he stop and closed his eyes concentrate he imagine his chakra around him and focus it but instead of it being on the outside he flowed all around his ody causing papers to fly around and make the room bright with white charkra like lights when he is eyes he still saw his sensei after him so he trid aging this time he had it for a second but then burt out aging ok if i don’t do it this time i be for sure cut in half as lucein can close and was in readch for his axe to cut his head silver closed his eyes concentrated and cause his chakra to be distrubed he awoken to a dirty class room '' what happened' little smile and his hand rubbing his head AburameLucien: "Well you got it..." -he would laugh some- Silverwind01: -silver ''yesss i did it AburameLucien: "So now what you are going to do is cast Genjutsu on me..." -he would cross his arms as he would wait- Silverwind01: -Silver focus around his sensei wanting him to see the room go up in a flash of light and make him blind to see nothing he tried to focus on his chakra to see if he can manipulate it as he tried for about 15 min finally he seen his sensei look like he was looking around seemed to him he was trying to see as he hoped hmm silver then walked around to see if Lucien was fooling him to make sure AburameLucien: -Canceling out his chakra Lucien would grin- Good... but it was too obvious... then again for me it would be hard to fool seeing I am a master at Genjutsu..." Silverwind01: -Silver smile faded man i thought i had you oh well that’s what I get for trying it on a master he smiled as he took his seat back AburameLucien: -he would laugh as he would say- "Yes but even masters can be fooled...." -he would sit down on his desk.- "That’s everything for now... next session will be your exams.. So study hard and we will get you your headband" Silverwind01: -Silver got it i will pass u better believe it AburameLucien: -he would nod- "Good" Silverwind01: -Silver walk out thinking about everything he has ever learned